Northwest Mansion Noir
by SavageLilligant
Summary: A ghost id hunting the Northwest Mansion and Only Dipper can save the day. One catch there is a lot more Dipper x Pacifica, and it's Genderbend.


**So this is the only time I will ever do this but here it is a genderbend Gravity Falls, enjoy:**

**The personalities in the story will be changed to match how they would act if they were really the opposite gender. I'll try to keep the spirit of the character intact also they are older. **

(Northwest Mansion)

The night was young as the butlers were preparing the house for the latest party at the Northwest Mansion. Each glass under a cup, each napkin folded, each spoon...

"Good god man that's not how you place the fork we are not animals" said the owner of the house Mr. Northwest.

After scolding the help, Ms. Northwest approached him with a glass of wine on her hand. "The list for tonight's party is going to be really diverse."

"Yes a good mixer of millionaire, and billionaires."

"Now where the devil is Atlantic?" Said Ms. Northwest.

"Mother I'm here," said the tall blond teenager. Atlantic Northwest the only child, and heir to the Northwest name he stood at a solid 6.1 with an athlete built fitting giving his upbringing. Wearing a Lake foam green tuxedo, the young man walked up to his mom with his hands on his pockets. "I told you mom called me Atlas."

"What are you wearing?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"This party is sea foam green, not Lake foam green go change."

"What, but I already picked this one, and I like it."

"Young man do not talk back to you mother," said Ms. Northwest getting close to Atlas towering over him.

"But."

Mr. Northwest quickly pulled out a bell from his pocket and started to ring it. The sound rang inside Atlas' head bringing back memories of past events that taught him to hate/fear the bell. Not wanting to hear it again Atlas took his hands out of his pockets placing them behind his back, while taking a step backwards summiting to the bell. Upon seeing this Mr. Northwest place the bell back in his pocket ignoring his son. "Well now without any distractions I say this party will be the most successful." As soon as he finished talking the ground started to shake all the plates in the room started to float. Forks, napkins, and the rest of the silverware started flying and slamming themselves to anything in the room. "Oh no it's happening," One plate flew toward Mr. Northwest almost hitting him. Luckily for him he broke it with his newspaper.

"You are my possessions, obey me ahh" he said as he hid under the table.

"What are we going to do the party is in just 24 hours." Ask Ms. Northwest fearing her reputation was on the line.

"Surely there is someone that can handle stuff like this," as soon as he finished talking, Mr. Northwest notice the article in front of him. The article was about a local bat monster stopped by one of the mystery twins. Looking at the picture Mr. Northwest was hit with hope, and an idea.

(Mystery Shack)

It was late in the afternoon at the shop has long since closed for the night. In the living room of the shack the Tv was turned on as Dipper was sitting down ready to enjoy the night. (Since dipper is nickname because of his mark, I decided to keep it) The 16 year old girl was wearing her short shorts with goat patterns, a long black shirt, line stripped socks, and of course her signature hat. With a piece of pizza in one hand, and a soda on the other Dipper was getting ready relax.

"You're tuned in to the 24 hour marathon of ghost harassers, in the Used to be About History Channel."

"Stay strong buddy we are not moving until the sun rise," said Dipper rubbing her belly. While she wasn't an ugly girl Dipper just had a few unique interest such as solving mysteries with her brother. She loved the strange, and the unknown which of course does not make a good ice breaker when talking to boys, but she could care less about any of that. She leaves the dating department to her brother, not like he has different luck, but its funny watching him fail. Also he has the tendency of treating her like one of the guys which gets on her nerves.

"We interrupt this program to bring you some breaking news," said a voice on the Tv.

"Hey..." said Dipper.

"Out the way," said Marcel almost taking over the couch taking her by surprise. Before she could recover Kelvin jump on the other side.

"Turn it up bro."

"Make way for Greg," said Greg the biggest of the trio as he body press himself to the couch.

Marcel is Dipper twin brother a well tone boy from years of soccer practice, despite being as good catch he has a weakness when it comes to women, he completely loose his bubbly personality and turns into brock from pokemon whenever he sees any hot girl. With an arm around his sister Marcel was wearing a pair of jeans, with a white shirt and wrapped around his waist was just one of his many homemade sweaters. His love of fashion sometimes force Dipper to question who is the real girl. His friends were no different all great guys they just can't control themselves in front of women. All of them except when it came to Dipper who they treat normally. Marcel because they are twins. As for Greg, and Kelvin called it bro code or whatever but in the end it's mostly because they saw her as one of the dudes.

"We're in front of the Northwest Mansion where we wait in anticipation for the annual Northwest party. All the big names are coming. Once a year the gates open and while us common folks aren't allowed, we still camp out to view all the spectacle. I've been waiting for days..." said the small reporter lady.

Finally able to claw her way out of the mountain of boys squeezing her, Dipper was able to hear what all the buzz was about. "Ugh Northwest, why do guys even care, I thought you guys hated the guy?"

"What I don't hate him," said Marcel.

"What you two got in a fight a few weeks ago over golf, he punched you in the eye, and you bit him in the foot, which gross..."

"Don't get me wrong sis the guy is a major asshole, but he is also rich, and this is the biggest party of the year."

"Yeah awesome party, filled with hot girls," said Greg.

Kelvin step toward the tv where a picture of Atlantic was shown. "What I wouldn't give to have your life for a day,"

"So let me get this straight you guys hate him, but you want to be him."

"Pretty much," said Marcel.

"You know I heard the party favors have life quails."

"The hell is a quail?" Ask Marcel.

"I don't know but it sounds so cool!" Said Greg.

"So how about instead of hating each other maybe you two idiots can put your differences aside and be friends, maybe he'll let you in the party?" Said Dipper.

"What no, come on be realistic how about you become his friend?"

"What no Atlantic Northwest is an asshole" said Dipper as a knock on the door was heard. "And that not just jealousy I'll tell him to his face." said Dipper as he open the door just to be greeted by the Atlantic wearing a long coat hat, dark shades, and a scarf.

"I need your help."

"You're an asshole." Said Dipper before slamming the door. Once close a knock was heard again.

"Look you think I want to be here, I don't to be seen hanging around this hobble, but I need your help there is a ghost hunting the Northwest mansion and if you don't do anything the party will be ruined!" said Atlas.

"And why should I help you, you're a dick, and you punched my brother no way I'll..." before she could finished Marcel stepped in.

"Hey Atlas listen we'll be right back," said Marcel taking Dipper back inside.

"What the hell I thought you hated the guy?"

"I do but look this could be the only way for us to get in the party, it's Kelvin, and Greg's dream."

The two came together to repeat what was said. "Dream."

"Fine," said Dipper walking back to the door where Atlas was still waiting. "Okay I'll help," she said as she lean on the door.

Atlas was about to shake her hand before she moved it out of the way to make her demands.

"But we are going to need 3 invites to the party."

"You're lucky I'm desperate," said Atlas pulling out three tickets. He hand the girl all three golden ticket, which she took before heading back inside to give them to her brother.

Marcel took the tickets with the biggest smiled on his face. "Alright! GREG get your sewing machine ready, let's suite up!"

"Suite up, sewing machine, you guys have to realize that I'm the only girl here," laughed Dipper.

"Sure you are," said Marcel laughing harder.

The rain started to come down harder as a limo made its way toward the mansion. Upon seeing the car one of the butlers started to walk toward a handle that read Main Gate. After pulling it down the gate open allowing the limo in.

"Here we are dorks, Northwest Mansion try not to break anything." Said Atlas wearing a new fancy tuxedo, while the other three boys were also wearing not so fancy tuxedos as well, on the other hand Dipper had her usual vest, hat, short combo.

The house was in the mist of getting decorated by the butlers. A fountain full of syrup, and an ice sculpture of Atlas.

"Not bad Atlas," said Marcel walking in first. "Fancy floor, fancy plant, fancy dude," said Marcel poking the butler.

"Bro the rumors were true," said Kelvin with a bag, with a quail coming out of it. All three of the guys started to run around to look at what else they can get into. The three boys ran past Atlas's parents.

"So Atlas is this the young lady that will take care of the problem?" said Mr. Northwest.

"Yep."

"Alright, please take her to the problem room, and she won't be wearing that," said Mr. Northwest pointing at Dipper who was too busy picking her teeth to notice that they were talking about her.

"I'm on it," said Atlas.

A few minutes later Dipper stepped out wearing a purple dress, with a matching necklace, with her hair put on a pony tail, with a flower on her head. Despite her new look, Dipper had an upset look on her face. As she stepped out of the dressing room Dipper started to wobble trying to put on a pair of heels. "Why do I have to wear this, who are you trying to impress?" ask Dipper before finally falling on her butt.

"Um everyone you," said Atlas as he went down on his knees and gently places the heels on Dipper feet, "wouldn't understand the northwest family history thrives on excellence." As he was talking Atlas passed by three painting of some of the most important moments in the Northwest history.

With a smile Dipper started to mess around with the painting, as she revealed the Northwest true history. "Funny I thought it was lying about founding the town."

"Don't touch that!"

Back in the party Greg stumbled upon a giant book. "Guys look it's the guest list!" the trio looked upon the list, and all their eyes locked on one picture.

"Look Helga, she's a princess from Austria," said Kelvin.

"Forget the quail, I'll take her in my gift bag" said Marcel.

"Wait guys I can't believe I'm saying this, but we can't hit on Helga, and it's not just because she might have up executed if we annoy her," said Greg.

"She's a white whale, I mean you know like the book, not like she's fat or anything, I mean I don't have any trouble…"

"We get it Kelvin, let's make a deal none of us will flirt with Helga, deal."

"Deal!"

Following the handshake all the boys started to laugh.

(Problem Room)

Atlas open the door but, stopped before entering. "Ladies first."

"What really?" ask Dipper.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I just had no idea you had any manners."

"I was thought manners from an early age, anyway are you going in or not?"

"And there it is" said Dipper as she entered.

"This is the room where it's been happening," said Atlas. The duo walked inside the dark light room, with animal heads hanged all over the room. Different animals were in the walls lions, deer, and mice. Dipper looked around the room knowing that this is clearly a room meant for ghost.

"Well this defiantly looks like a room for a ghost, but I wouldn't worry," said Dipper whipping out her book. "Ghost are put under a category scale, flouting plates sounds like a category 1."

"So what you're going to bore it to death with your lame book," mocked Atlas.

"Just gonna splash the sucker with some anointed water, and he'll be out of your probably fake blond hair."

"What was that about my hair!"

"Shhh," said Dipper as her machine started to pick up on the supernatural activity. Walking further toward the wall, Dipper looked up at the painting at top of the fire place, but then the machine went dead. "Come on you stupid thing," said Dipper smacking it. "There we go." Dipper took another look at the painting just to notice that the man in the painting was gone.

"What the Hell," yelled Atlas as he saw blood dripping from the mouths of the animals.

"ACIENT SIN!"

"ACIENT SIN!"

"ACIENT SIN!"

All the plates and furniture started to float all around them. "Dipper what is this!?" ask Atlas.

"Is a category 10…" said Dipper as the glass on her hand exploded.

"What do we do, what do we do!" yelled Atlas shacking Dipper.

"Relax at least it can't get any worse," said Dipper. The fireplace started to burst as a skeleton started crawled its way out the fire. Upon seeing this Atlas, and Dipper hid under a table. Skin started to form on the skeleton. The ghost finally took shape as he let out a horrifying scream.

"I smell a NORTHWEST!" yelled the woodsman Ghost. The ghost dropped his axe as he started to look around. "Come on, come on where ever you are."

Under the table Atlas looked at Dipper for any ideas. "Quickly do something. Read to your dumb book all ready."

"I'm trying, and it's not dumb, this book will help us," Dipper started to flip through the pages before reaching the category 10. Quickly pulling out her nightlight the hidden message of the page was revealed.

PREY FOR MERCY

"Ah are you serious!" said Dipper. The ghost flipped the table finally face to face with his pray.

"RUN"

Back at the party the main gates opened one more time for all the guest. As the doors to the mansion open Mr. Northwest looked all the guest. "Honor guest welcome to party, were we will enjoy only the finest of taste, and snottiest of laughter"

"HUHhuhhuh"

"That's the spirit, now enjoy."

In the food table Kelvin started to dip his food. "Cheese, chocolate, cheese, chocolate," seeing what's going on Marcel started to walk towards Kelvin.

"Dude you're stuck in a sweet soberly loop."

"I know," said Kelvin.

"Hey guys check it out," said Greg.

A crowed started to gather around the door, as music started to play out of nowhere. "Now introducing Lady Helga!" the doors open as a beautiful girl wearing the most expensive dress in the whole party. The young lady walked with class, and confidence, she also had manners as she wave at every person in the party. The young girl even past Marcel and his friends.

"Gutenta" said the young princess.

"Guten take me now" yelled Marcel as he ran toward the girl. Greg remembering their deal quickly stopped him.

"Dude relax we had a deal!" said Greg.

"Yeah dude, hey Greg mind getting us some uh… fancy napkins," said Kelvin.

"Okay… why not!" said Greg before he went on his way.

"Dude fancy napkins?" said Marcel.

"I just need him to stay busy, look about our deal you know I can't do it, and you can't do it either, that girl is like all of our dreams come true," said Kelvin.

"True, but what about Greg, we can't just leave him out."

"Look I would do anything for the big guy, but he is not the best when it comes to the ladies," said Kelvin. The two looked at Greg and his failed attempt at getting a girl.

"Hey, you got something on your shirt" said Greg.

The young girl was confused, but looked down anyways. "I don't see anything."

"Oh yeah you were suppose to see my finger, but I guess you boobs got in the way hehe, sorry." The girl quickly slapped him before walking away. "Dam I'm such a loser."

"See!" said Kelving.

"I guess you're right, but what about Helga?"

"I say we tackle Helga together, if we wingman each other one of us should score,"

"That is so dumb it has to work."

On the other side of the mansion Dipper, and Atlas were running as fast as they can from the ghost.

"I can't run in this things!" yelled Dipper complaining about the heels.

"Come on through the garden, watch out for peacocks!" The two teens started to run through the mud that was form due to the amount of rain. After hitting a few of the peacocks the duo made it back inside with the woodsman still hot on their trail.

"How can we beat him!?" ask Atlas.

"I um.." said Dipper flipping through pages of the book. "Okay at painting ghost can be trap by a silver mirror," after reading Dipper started to look around hoping for something that she can use. The solution was right in front of them a room made of silver. "There come on!"

"Wow we can't go in there!" yelled Atlas.

"What!"

"This room has my parent's favorite pattern they'll lose it if we attract mud in it."

"You can't be serious come on" said Dipper trying to get pass him.

"No there has to be another way," said Atlas taking the book in a desperate attempt at stopping her.

"Hey, stop." Said Dipper holding on to the book for dear life.

"No."

"Why are you so afraid of your parents?"

"You wouldn't understand." The back and forth between the two force them to crash into a painting on the wall. After hitting it the two were sucked into the hidden room inside. A dark room with box and covered paintings.

The two of them got up in shock of where they were. "Where are we?"

"I don't know I never seen this room before" said Atlas.

"Maybe the ghost doesn't know it either."

"Yeah maybe we're safe," said Atlas sighing a sign of relief. As soon as the young rich man tried to relax a figure coming out of the painting started to appear reaching for Atlas.

"Huh ATLAS LOOK OUT!" yelled Dipper.

Atlas quickly duck out the way knocking over a few box. Dipper saw everything that fell, and quickly notice the silver mirror.

"Prepare to die NORTHWEST!" yelled the ghost raising his axe ready to strike.

"AHHH" yelled Atlas as the axe made it's way toward him. Dipper jumped in front of the axe. The two of them quickly fell out the window and back to the garden. Rolling down all the way to a tree Atlas, and Dipper finally stopped rolling. "Did you get him?"

"Let's see," said Dipper looking at the mirror. Inside the mirror the woodman's ghost started to scream. Watching the ghost scream filled both of them with joy. "HAhAAha."

"We did it," yelled Atlas as he took Dipper and started to hug her. The young girl had no idea how to react at the boy suddenly holding her tightly. Atlas quickly let got almost disappointing Dipper, but that feeling quickly went away as Atlas had one of his hands slowing rubbing Dipper's face. "You were amazing"

"I… uhh," Dipper face was a red as ever. The last time her face was that red was when she work as a life guard in the pool with Westley (Wendy). Her legs quickly fell under the pressure of her heels and fell on her butt, completely destroying the moment, and snapping Atlas back to reality.

"I… can I pay you to pretend that didn't happen."

A few moment later Atlas's parents met up with the two ready to thank them for saving the party. "Good job Atlas I see you got the right woman for the job," said Mr. Northwest.

"Yes we can't thank you enough," said Mrs. Northwest. Being the rich snobs that they were it was the butler that was shaking her hand. "That's enough."

Dipper feeling satisfied over her victory, started to walk toward the door. This caught Atlas attention. "Leaving already you're at the world's biggest party dummy?" said Atlas.

"I wish I could stay, but I got a category 10 to banish," said Dipper trying to look cool, but as she turned around she hit her head on the wall. Quickly recovering Dipper turned to Atlas. "Category 10"

The young man simply placed his hand on his pockets, and smiled.

Now far enough Dipper started to look back at what just happen. "You know call me crazy, but I don't think he's that bad.'

"Hehehe"

"Hey why are you laughing I defeated you" said Dipper talking to the mirror.

"You've been hack girl, you remind me of me 150 years ago."

"What are talking about?"

_150 years ago the Northwest ask us common folks to build them a mansion, as a reward we would party we the rich as equals. So we worked, it was a hard task, many winters past and we suffered many sacrifices. When the house was finally complete we all gathered to reap in the reward. But we were trick._

"_You promise Northwest!"_

_With the trees gone the mudslides began, I was caught as an axe landed on my head. With my final breath I curse them 150 today if the gates aren't open to the town, then suffer lumber justice. _

"So wait the Northwest knew you were coming, and they had me take you down, so they don't face lumber justice… I'll be right back."

Back in the mansion Mr, and Mrs. Northwest were talking with the reclusive 102 year old mayor of gravity falls, mayor mcfunseflufer (Yeah I have no idea). "Thank you for coming mister mayor, as a present have this monkey butler, keep him away from light he gets grabby."

"NORTHWEST!" said Dipper slamming the doors open. "You have some explaining to do!"

Upon hearing her voice Atlas rushed to the door to greet her. "Dipper you came back!"

"You lied to me," after hearing that Atlas's face turned to shame. "You knew the ghost was coming, but you had me do your dirty work instead."

"I'm sorry they made me, I wanted to tell but," Atlas couldn't finish his explanation, as he was stop dead on his track by the sound of the bell.

After putting the bell away, Mr. Northwest walked toward the young girl. "Look who you're talking to girl, you think this party could succeed if we had to rub elbows with your kind."

"My kind," said Dipper, before turning her attention to the person that forced her to all this. "I was right about you all along, you're just like your parents. Another link in the world's worst chain."

"Enjoy the party it will be the last time your kind will be allowed." Dipper started to walk away, as the monkey butler offered her a snack. "No no those aren't for her."

Despite his sister sudden departure, Marcel was still having a good time at the party. Finally throwing caution to the wind Marcel started to approach Helga. The way he saw it this can go either two ways: One he can score a hot princess, or two he can end up in a prison in Austria.

The young girl was minding her own business taking sips from her very expensive looking drink. As she turned around Marcel finally approached her, making his presence known. "Hello."

"Good evening," said Helga.

"So Australia, so do you guys eat Kangaroo, or?" ask Marcel.

"I'm from Austria…" said the young princess.

"Oh, I huh tag" said Marcel moving out the way.

Kelvin seeing the signs stepped up to make his move. "Hi, so I like the pearls you're wearing on your dress."

Marcel feeling confidence again pushed Kelvin out the way. "Tag back, so if you were boat you know what you'll be a dream boat."

"Hey what are you doing you can't tag back," said Kelvin.

"Yes I can it's aloud," responded Marcel.

"No it's not!"

"Yeah it is."

The two started to argue making the young girl feel awkward. As she left them alone to argue their fight caught the attention to Greg. "Hey, guys what the hell I thought we had a deal?"

"Oh. Shit… um sorry Greg is just that." Said Marcel.

"We just thought that well you really aren't good with the ladies, and we didn't want you to feel like you were stepping into the plate just to get rejected."

"So just because I'm the big guy doesn't mean I can't try to get a pretty girl, I though you believe in me, well I'll show you guys!" said Greg. "Excuse me lady Helga."

"Dude no…"

"Yes?" ask Helga making her way back to the group.

"I am a huge slob, and I make an ass of myself in front of pretty girls. Don't get the wrong idea you are by far the prettiest girl I've ever met, and that why I'm telling you this, because these assholes don't think I stand a chance. But I believe that it's what on the inside that counts and I believe inside you are not a total cliché snob there I said it! Good Day!" said Greg leaving. The other two also went on their own path. Unaware to them that they left quite the impression on the princess.

After leaving the party, Dipper felt stupid that she fell for the Northwest trick. "I can't believe I fell for those jerks. How could they use me specially Atlas, that douch, that big dreamy douch. With his blond fake hair, and his amazing eyes, and his laugh, and…"

"You know I can hear you?" said the ghost. "Just saying."

"Shut up I'm still going to take you to the spirit world." With that said Dipper place the mirror inside a circle of candles were she started to yell the incantation. "Spookitus Nottidos, Iainghtafriadofnoghostious."

"Dipper please you don't have to do this, you hate the Northwest as much as I"

"Listen I feel you man, but my brother is in there and you look a little unstable."

"Fine but at least let this old tired eyes look at the trees one last time."

"Uh sure go nuts man." Dipper lifted the mirror and turned it so that the ghost could see the trees.

"HEhehehe" the ghost started to turn up the heat on the mirror burning Dipper's hand.

"Ahh" dipper dropped the mirror freeing the ghost.

"I'm free time to spread some lumber justice, oh one last thing try to figure out your feeling for the Northwest boy, you know before I kill them all later."

"Oh no I need to save Marcel, and I do not like him!"

All the party members were gathered in the main stairway for the host to say a few words. "Well this has been a grand event!" said Mr. Northwest.

"I guess you could say it was a slam dunk!" said one of the guest.

"Yeah whatever a toast to our family…" the glass in his hand exploded, as an evil laugh was heard all over. The ghost suddenly appeared staring down at the whole party.

"Ah the grim reaper I was wondering when you were going to show." The mayor couldn't finish his sentence as he got shot by a beam from the ghost turning him into wood. Soon the rest of the party followed the ghost started to turn the mansion into his own forest. Mr, and Mrs. Northwest were able to gather in the door as all the dead animals started to come to life.

"What should we do," ask Mrs. Northwest.

"Get to the panic room," said Mr. Northwest as he punched a dead squirrel.

Dipper started to run toward the mansion. Once she enter the party all she saw was the damage that the ghost caused. Everywhere she look there was wood, and the screams of the guest filled the air. One on the guest crawled toward her, "Please help me…" the poor man couldn't finish his plea as he was soon turned to wood.

"WOW that is messed up!" yelled Dipper.

"In order for the curse to end, a northwest must open the party gates," said the ghost.

"A Northwest… Atlas!" yelled Dipper looking around for the young man. Her eyes than saw the painting that lead to the hidden room, and the strange light coming from it. "Atlas are you here?" said Dipper entering the room.

Atlas was sitting alone in the dark with nothing, but the flickering of his flashlight keeping him company. After seeing him a small sense of hope came to Dipper face as she ran toward him, grabbing one of his arms. "Atlas come on the ghost is attacking and he started rhyming for some reason, I need your help."

Atlas quickly force her to let go of his arm before he went back to his sulking. "You know why they kept this room hidden?" Atlas didn't let the girl answer him, he just kept on talking like he wasn't talking to her, but to himself. "Look what I found," Atlas started to point at a bunch of paintings, each figure was a member of the family, but they this time they were being depicted for what they truly were. "This is a recorded history of every evil thing my family has ever done, lying, stealing, and there's me, I should have said something, but I was too afraid to stand up to my stupid parents." Atlas threw his watch at a painting of his mom, and Dad. "Huh… you were right about me I am just another link in the world's worst chain." This time Atlas was talking to Dipper, a sad look on his face A look that Dipper never though she'll ever see in a northwest.

"Look I'm sorry, but just because you're your parents' son doesn't mean you have to like them is not too late!" said Dipper. Seeing the smile coming across his face made her blush, but also made her realize that she reach through to him.

"IT'S TOO LATE," the moment soon ended as the ghost words echoes through the house. The two of them quickly made their way to the main hall to see what was happening. The whole house was replace for what can only be describe as an evil greenhouse. Trees came out of every corner, each guest Marcel, and his friends included turned into wood, and the woodsman in the middle.

Knowing that is was now or never Dipper ran toward the ghost. "Dipper wait," yelled Atlas.

"Hey ghost let's go!" said Dipper picking up the last piece of silver left in the house. Standing tall Dipper was getting ready for a fight, but she underestimated her opponent. A single blast and the silver fell from her hand, another blast and Dipper started to feel her whole body solidifying. "No no no help!"

Atlas couldn't believe it the only person to trust him, who told him that he was a good person gone. Despite all the fear he felt Atlas knew that he need to prove her right. The ghost finished another speech before continuing his rampage this time burning the portrait of the Northwest family. "Hey ugly over here," yelled Atlas. The ghost turned to face the brave boy. "You want me to let in the town because I'll do it just change everyone back!"

"You wish to prove yourself Northwest them you know what to do," said the ghost starting directly at Atlas. Not willing to back down Atlas placed his hand on the lever getting ready to pull it. Seemingly out of nowhere the secret hole on the wall open as Mr. Northwest pop his head out in time to talk some sense to his son.

"Atlantic Edward Northwest don't you dare pull that lever, when can't let those people see us like this."

For a second Atlas consider his dad's words, but somewhere in his mind he knew the right thing to do. "You dare disobey us!" said Mr. Northwest. Pulling out his bell, he started to ring it knowing that the sound of the bell scared his son, and force him to follow orders. He wasn't wrong the young man heard the ringing and almost looked like he wanted to go on his knees and beg for mercy. Closing his eyes Atlas tried his best to pretend he was somewhere else. Then he heard a voice, a soft voice telling him the he was different, that he wasn't like his parents. All he could picture was Dipper telling him that could be better than his parents. Atlas open his eyes seeing what has happen to his house, to his family, to his friend… "Dingily Dingily is this thing broken?"

"Our family is broken, and I'm gonna fix it!" yelled Altas pulling the lever opening the gates. All the people outside started to mole their way in quickly joining in the party. Feeling the sweet taste of justice the ghost looked at Atlas with a smile.

"Atlantis Northwest, you aren't like the other my heart finally feels Lumber Justice," with that the ghost vanished.

The forest came down and everything went back to normal. Marcel and Kelvin finally woke up feeling light head. "Wow what happen?"

"No idea?" Kelvin got up with Marcel as they notice a large shadow looking up they saw Greg still angry.

"Greg listen we're sorry," said Marcel.

"Yeah we didn't mean to make you feel bad."

"It's cool guys come let's go drown in some chocolate!"

"Wait!"

The trio looked up and saw Helga walking down the stairs. "Greg was it may I speak with you… Your honesty and the way you stood up to your friends I've never seen anything like you before I know I might be out of your league, but can I at least give you my phone number?"

"I don't have paper…"

"That's okay here," the young princess took a pen and started to write on the guy's forehead.

"Wow go Greg," said Marcel.

"I guess we should have had more faith in the guy, I call best man!" said Kelvin.

"What then I call dibs on the bachelor party!"

The party started to hit another high point as everyone common, and rich started to get along. In the middle of it all there were Dipper, and Atlas. "If you're parents think this is horrible than they are nuts, this is amazing," said Dipper.

"Enjoy it, next year they are just going to lock everyone out again," Atlas words felt real, and the way he said it, he felt really disappointed.

Dipper quickly tug on his shirt. "Hey guess where are standing," said Dipper.

Atlas looked down and notice his muddy shoes were on his parent's favorite carpet pattern. After realizing this the two of them started to laugh as they threw food to add to the mess. "But really I should get someone to clean this up."

"Ha ha," laugh Dipper before old hag Mcgucket approached her.

"Dirp, Di, goat cheese!"

"Wow Mcgucket having a good time?" ask Dipper. Before she got an answer the crazy old lady took her by the arms and took her to a more secluded area.

"Dipper I fix the laptop, something is coming the endtime ,the apocalypse!" yelled the old woman.

"Relax McGucket, is a party lets' just relax come on is a party," said Dipper. The old lady pulled out the laptop and felt fear as the clock was winding down to something…

Dipper went back to the party and notice a group of butlers cleaning the floor, she also notice everyone having a good time, and then it dawn on her what does she do now. Sure she wants to stay and enjoy the party, but without any mystery to solve, what is she suppose to do? Without her bag or her book Dipper felt very vulnerable. It didn't help that she was still wearing a really fancy dress, after minutes by herself the lights started to dim and slow music started to play. It was at that point that Dipper notice where she was standing, in the middle of the dance floor. It didn't take long before she was surrounded by different couples, Greg and Helga, Roberta and Trevor (Tambry and Robbie), among others. Finally feeling beyond uncomfortable Dipper started to make her way out of circle before she slam into someone. "Ouch dam these heels!"

"I think they suite you very nicely" said Atlas extending his hand to her.

Dipper quickly accept his help and was back on her feet. "Thanks."

"No I should thank you Dipper."

"Why I didn't do anything you stopped the ghost."

"Yeah but you encourage me to do it, I never had any one telling me that I was just a normal person. You really helped me, I know I was caught in the moment last time, but this time I mean it you are incredible Dipper," said Atlas. "Funny I call you Dipper, but is that your real name?"

"No is a nickname," said Dipper feeling a sense of trust just by looking into his eyes. "I have a birthmark see," Dipper quickly showed him her forehead, after a good second before she placed her bangs back down.

Atlas laugh a little before moving her bang back up. "Better, so what should I call you?"

"Dipper is good, but if are curious then," Dipper leaned forward whispering into his ear.

"Oh that's a pretty name, but I'll call you Dipper until you tell me otherwise…" The two of them kept on talking as the music kept on playing the moment felt like it was going somewhere but unfortunately for these two they were two ignorant to see where it was going that is until Marcel had enough of watching.

"DANCE!" yelled Marcel all the way from the other side of the room. His scream was so loud that it got the attention of everyone soon all eyes were on them, as they all waited in anticipation at what they were going to do next.

Atlas didn't look mad at Marcel's action, but on the other hand Dipper look more than embarrassed. "I am so sorry about my stupid brother."

"It's fine."

"No really, I mean you probably have other things to take care of, and you know I can't really do anything in heels, and…" Atlas was able to pause Dipper for one moment.

"Dipper it's okay, I want to dance in fact, Dipper may I have this dance?" ask Atlas.

"Sure" said Dipper taking his hand one more time. She placed one hand on his shoulder, before she made another move she felt the feeling of his hand around her waist. Quickly recovering the two of them finally locked hands intertwining their fingers, and the two finally started to dance.

As the two danced the night away the clock kept on wining down to the, 'apocalypse' but to these two time might as well have stopped. The other couple circling around them, the lights above were glowing like the stars in the sky. You could call it the heat of the moment, you could call it a weird Cinderella story, but for both Atlas Northwest, and Dipper Pines this is the greatest night of their lives.

**Thank you for reading, as I said before this is the only time I will ever do genderbend, but I might consider Reverse Falls, or even Monster Fall. As always like comment tell your friends.**


End file.
